


operation: SEX GOD

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Smut, Spit Play, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: thinking he’s too vanilla, you make it your mission to improve your roommate’s sex life. you couldn’t have been more wrong.reader: virgo ☉ ☽, libra ☿, leo ♀︎ ♂︎
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 293





	operation: SEX GOD

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

The best part about having Iwaizumi as your roommate is that you two stay out of each other’s ways. It would seem that he almost hates you, making sure to keep his distance to such an extent that you wouldn’t be surprised if he has measuring tape _just_ to ensure that you’re 3 meters apart. You always wanted a roommate that stayed out of your hair, but not a _hot_ roommate.

So the best part was also the worst part for you _and_ your sex drive.

That doesn’t mean you two didn’t get somewhat close. You learned each other’s preferences to make living with each other easy even if it was a random rooming assignment. Having the same principals made it as easy as it made it confusing. Did you do something wrong? It’s not like you two aren’t compatible. If anything, you realized very quickly that you’re not _sexually_ compatible.

Iwaizumi, as you’ve heard one too many times, likes vanilla sex. You’ve tried sleeping through the hook-ups only to bump into him at 3am while getting water. And the girl he had hanging off him looked… bored.

It was _none_ of your business but… Really? Poor girl probably had higher expectations than one position and a little lip service, but who are you to correct him?

Why, only his roommate, of course.

“As your roommate, I’m not going to let you continue to waste away like this,” you announced soon after many occurrences of bored lovers faking moans through your wall.

Iwaizumi looked at you like you were crazy. He didn’t take too kindly to your “Operation: SEX GOD” and had many protests when you told him your game plan. So naturally, you two tried to handle it like you handle most roommate issues.

“If you don’t want to improve then fine! But if I hear it again, I’m butting in.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while slamming his bowl of rice down on the counter. “You are _not_ butting into my sex life. Plug your ears if it’s that bothersome. Most roommates wish they had someone as quiet as me, so count your blessings.”

You didn’t count and you didn’t listen. You had the _perfect_ plan and you don’t want it do go to waste. A little bit of perfection never hurt anyone, and you were so certain it would work. So his words went right over your head and you got to work like the busybody you are.

Some BDSM articles slid under his door, coupons for the local sex store hung up on the fridge, and even countless invites to the strip club when they were having themed nights. You really pulled all the stops, finding yourself caught up in your efforts that they even affected you. You sure as hell weren’t getting laid when you were this focused on getting him laid, but that only meant you had more me-time.

And so what if you secretly imagined he was there with you? Moaning his name out through the thin walls must’ve been doing _something_. You saw how quickly he retreated back to his room when you got home one night, or how he couldn’t meet your eyes for longer than a minute at a time when you were having causal talks. Even if he crumpled up the printed articles and threw them in the trash with the coupons, there was no way he could ignore _that_.

And you knew damn well he wasn’t when you heard him masturbating too after you were done.

It was impossible to not worry — were you going too far? Would he get upset and report you to apartment management? Your high hopes fizzled into nerves until you heard it. His own moans in response to yours through those walls you used to curse. And you knew there wasn’t anyone over. Nor has he ever masturbated with you home before. A proud smirk pulled itself onto your face at the breakthrough, especially when he couldn’t linger in the apartment with you without his eyes wandering _just_ a little. You only noticed it once, but that was enough for you.

Enough to start up the next part of your plan.

You waited for him to get home to break out the donuts. You had offered him one innocently and said you would be leaving soon so that he wouldn’t scurry off into his room again. And he bit the bait.

“Oops,” you mumble, “I’m so _messy_ with cream like this…”

You lick your lips slowly with innocent eyes, your hands sticky with glaze and white cream filling as well. Pretend you don’t see him staring. But in reality he isn’t being discreet about it.

“Hm? Whash uhp?” you ask around the creamy finger in your mouth.

Iwaizumi grimaces. “You’re disgusting. Don’t you have any manners?”

 _Oh…_ You don’t let it faze you though. You’ve made it this far — you can’t back down now! Just change tactics and you’re good to go.

“Sheesh,” you sigh, posing as a composed young lady now, “I’m sorry for being a messy eater…”

You try to watch for any shift in his reactions, but there’s something unreadable in his eyes. But _c’mon_ , if he’s gonna lay there and masturbate loud enough for you to hear right after you did so, there’s no way he’s bothered by you being a _little_ bit extra while eating a donut. You wrack your brain for answers, needing to figure him out fast so you can stay one step ahead. But instead, he’s already standing up and over you, probably getting ready to leave once again.

G _reat. I blew it._ You sigh.

A rough hand suddenly grabs your chin with his thumb swiping residual cream off your bottom lip. “If your dad didn’t teach you any manners then I guess I have to, is that it?”

His voice feels low and heavy in your ears, hanging down right into the swirling pit in your stomach and flipping some switch inside you. This is still the same Iwaizumi, right? It’s not like he swapped with some evil twin that… That looks at you like _you’re_ the dessert.

“W-what?” You squeak out. There are more words you want to say, but his thick thumb is pushed past your lips and into your mouth, making you taste the mess you made and suck it right off his skin with a commanding narrow of his eyes.

“Oh, _now_ you’re a good girl, huh? Not a whore moaning my name at night? You’re a lot prettier with your mouth stuffed like this, but I think you need something bigger to be satisfied right?” He’s sneering the words at you, but when you search his eyes, you finally see what you’ve been looking for: lust.

And you know damn well your own eyes are reflecting the same. Where did he learn to talk like that? _Why_ are your panties getting wetter the longer he stands over you like this, his thumb wiping your own saliva across your lips and chin when he goes to scoop up more of the cream into your mouth.

“Say something,” he demands, pressing his thumb into your tongue once more with a bit more added force.

“Fank fwou,” you mumble out the first words that come to mind, and Iwaizumi’s lips twitch in a satisfied, sickening smirk. Maybe you said something right.

Before you can contemplate it, though, he pulls lightly, practically controlling you when you follow his tacit commands and stand up. Even still, he’s still standing over you. That’s just the presence he has over you — that power that weighs down on your posture and makes you feel a lot smaller. Funny, _you_ were supposed to be the one with the upper hand here, pulling the strings.

“I’m gonna clean up this mess and you can wait in my room. If you read _anything_ from those articles that you printed then surely you know what you’re supposed to look like by the time I get there.”

You don’t need to answer him — not that you really know how… Where did this come from? Did you push him that far? Is he really going to do something along the lines of those silly articles? You read them, sure. And you _definitely_ fantasied what it would be like to have him partaking in any of it with you. But you know him — Iwaizumi isn’t the type-

“Are you where you should be?”

His voice shoots a shudder up and down your body, on all fours on the bed completely nude. He asked like it was so casual, his voice light and hollow-sounding from the kitchen but that only made it more dangerous.

And for whatever reason, that only turned you on more.

“Yes,” you call back, unsure if you were supposed to even answer at all. And when you hear his footsteps padding on the carpet behind you, you cross your fingers in the comforter with dull hopes.

Because when there’s a conflict between the two of you, Iwaizumi usually raises his voice. And this time, he’s silent.

_Slap!_

“Ow!”

“Count.”

You shake your head, not to disagree but because you can’t believe this is happening! Especially not when he growls out the next sentence that you both can tell makes you wetter.

“So you _don’t_ want me to spank you? After all that begging you did for it last week?”

Guilty as charged.

Conflict swirls around you, unsure if you can let go of your pride to admit that you want this. Because you _definitely_ do.

“I didn’t beg,” you protest weakly.

Iwaizumi laughs. _Laughs_. And it’s somehow making goosebumps flutter across your skin and your clench your thighs together.

His hand smoothes over the skin he impacted earlier, giving it a thoughtful squeeze before his other hand joins. A low hum leaves his lips when he spreads you apart, getting a nice view of what he’s working with and leaving you teetering between anticipation and insanity. You almost expect him to say something, but you’re completely caught off guard when he dives right in, his tongue making you lurch away from the shock.

But he’s not having any of that.

He grips your ass a little tighter and somehow you can tell it’s a warning, staying still while the wet muscle swirls around your lower lips until it pushes right past.

Iwaizumi is fucking you with his tongue and your mind is spinning. Iwaizumi? The same one that’s been avoiding you at all costs is doing everything he can now to keep you anchored in place while he dives between your legs, drinking up everything he can with obscene sounds to accompany it. Embarrassment and _something_ else well up inside you with the disbelief. There’s no way this is really happening right? Did you actually get what you want?

His hands shift, opting to use his thumbs to spread your folds apart. The moan he lets out practically goes right where he just was, and he watches your pink insides clench around nothing just from that.

“All of this for me? I knew you’d let me have you so easily,” he comments, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. Especially when he flicks your clit back and forth with his tongue and chuckles right after at your gasp.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me these past few weeks, Y/N,” he growls out, and that’s the last thing you hear before your moans fill your ears. Your stomach caves, when he tastes every part of you as deep as he can — sucking tightly on your clit like he’s been needing this forever, pushing his tongue against the sensitive little nub when your cried get louder just to make your head spin. He’s absolutely ruthless against your core, treating it like it’s his as he takes his time putting you through sexual torture.

If you’d know it was going to be this good then maybe you would’ve wished to be all those girls that slept with him beforehand. How is this the same vanilla guy from before?

He doesn’t pull away even when you cry out his name and warn him to stop because you’re _so_ close to cumming but-

“I wanna cum on your dick, please,” you plea out desperately, hoping it’s loud enough over the sounds between your legs. The grace of _some_ god must be on your side because he finally stops.

“Say less,” he breathes out, leaving one last kiss to your sensitive folds and pulling away to free himself from his own clothes. You spread your legs while waiting, giving him a landing spot that makes him groan at the glistening of your core.

“Do you know how badly I’m going to wreck you for calling me vanilla?” He taunts, sending a jolt through you when the head of his cock makes contact with your clit. He doesn’t run himself through your folds, no. Instead, he revels in the moan that slips past your lips when he swirls his precum around and around your clit, making you even more sensitive from the stimulation.

“How bad?” You breathe out, wanting to egg him on even more. It’s dumb, but you can’t help it. It’s almost like the way he was going down on you makes it hard to think straight — your brain is too preoccupied with the memory of his tongue against your heat and now it’s being replaced with the tingling sensation going down your toes from the pressure he’s providing.

He breathes out his nose in amusement, fisting his cock while he guides it harder against the little nub until you tense underneath him. “Want me to tell you? Or show you? I think it might be nice if I just tell you and leave you like this. That’s pretty vanilla, right?”

Instantly, you’re shaking your head. “No, no pl-”

“Just kidding,” he says right into your ear, leaning over while he pushes right past your entrance. The sudden way he fills your pussy has you silently gasping, dropping down on your forearms while he sinks deeper and deeper even when your walls protest because he’s _so_ much bigger than you expected.

It’s like he’s purposely trying to make your pussy his, molding you to the perfect shape just for him when he lets out a groan in your ear and swirls his hips into yours. _Finally_ , he gets the last inch in, and your head is spinning too much for you to register that your mouth is still wantonly hanging open. How the _fuck_ did he fuck anyone with a dick that huge?

“All those girls before were so boring so I didn’t want to give them everything I had to offer,” he explains, grinding against your cervix and earning a half-moan half-squeal from you. “But with you? You’re getting _everything_ you asked for.”

Your puffy walls clamp down on him out of reflex, responding to him perfectly even as he straightens up and pulls his hips back. Once again, he anchors himself down on your ass, spreading you apart so he can watch the slick you leave on his dick catch the light as he pulls out more and more. And with each centimeter, he can feel how _desperately_ you’re clinging to him. Even your body is protesting, needing him to sink right back into his rightful place against your womb and fuck you until you’re unable to respond.

And he’s going to do _just_ that.

“So hot,” he murmurs, hips snapping forward suddenly. “So fucking hot.”

You cry out at the brutal pace he sets right from the start, wondering if this is what he meant or if it’ll only get worse. You’re suddenly remembering that his friends claim he’s the strongest on the volleyball team and that only scares you more. But the best part is that the fear — the concern — that Iwaizumi is completely capable of wrecking you with no return only turns you on more.

“You’re getting so much wetter, Y/N,” he grunts out roughly, his hips against your ass repeatedly echoing off the walls. “I can’t believe I tried to stay away from you but you sat there like a messy slut and _begged_ for weeks. All of that just for me?”

You aren’t given the chance to answer when he snaps his hips even faster against yours, scrambling any coherent thoughts you might’ve had and replacing them with him and only him. You can only moan underneath him while he grips your hips, pulling you back against his harsh thrusts and grunting praises over how _good_ you feel and how _sexy_ it sounds when your pussy sucks him right back in.

That he could cum _just_ from watching you take every bit of him because it was hard for the girls before you to do so.

“You must’ve been practicing just for me, right?” He asks. The same Iwaizumi that had quiet sex with some random girls in his classes asks a question like that and it goes straight to your core. “Oh, you like that? When I talk about how you masturbated just for me?”

“Mm, yes- fuck!”

His hands reach for your chest, pulling you up slightly to change the angle and play with the globes in his palms.

“I bet your toys couldn’t reach this far, right?” He moans out, hitting right against a certain spot that makes your squeal while pinching your nipples. “Where are your thanks now, hm?”

Dominant Iwaizumi is the _only_ Iwaizumi you can think of, babbling thanks to him with your head lolling back on his shoulder. Like you’re nothing more than a fuck toy for him and you’re _proud_ of it. If all your teasing amounted to this then there’s no way you would be discouraged. Not when you’re moaning shamelessly off his cock and begging for more.

Sparks are shooting up and down your body, trying to signal to you for what’s to come, but you’re too dazed to realize. _Everything_ he does feels good, sounds good, and hell, you want his fingers in your mouth again just to have even the smaller taste of him. Truly you’re so fucked out for this man when you thought there was something wrong with him.

You feel him get larger inside you, or maybe you’re tightening down on him. You can’t tell, but you just know it feels _so good!_ This is definitely how addictions form — with intense euphoria and a cock rearranging your insides.

“Cumming for me?”

You nod with your head in the clouds.

“Good girl,” he purrs, “cum on my cock baby. Make it _worth it_.”

That sends you over. What kind of sick fuck are you, getting off on the idea that he was doing you a favor by fucking you? That he’s simply cleaning up a mess _you_ made? For whatever reason, you’re so unbelievably turned up and thrown over the edge by that one little line that you swear you feel him pushing right against your cervix and making a new home for himself there. Like he was meant to be all along. Even as black takes over your vision and your own moans sound foreign to yourself, you convulse in his hold and come undone around him just like you wanted this whole time.

“Fuuuuck that feels so good,” he sighs out, still moving within your walls to make your orgasm last. You can’t feel anything except him at this point. “C’mon, you’re not done yet.”

He moves a hand from your breast to your open mouth, slipping two fingers right in. He presses down on your tongue again, pulling you by your jaw while his hips leave yours finally. Once again, you’re a puppet on strings for him, letting him guide your overly sensitive body into whatever position he wants.

Kneeling before him with lust-heavy eyes, spit trailing down your chin, and cheeks painted red right before he paints them white. His fingers keep your mouth open while he pumps his cock in front of you. Did you do that — the slick mess on his dick? The way it’s practically pulsing in front of you has your mouth watering even more, your stomach twisting up.

A string of curses leaves Iwaizumi’s mouth while his balls stir, his fist clenching tighter around his length and especially near the tip while he brings it to your pretty lips.

“Take it- Shit- Y/N-” he grunts out, _finally_ cumming into and across your mouth, leaving white all over much like he’d seen moments ago. His other hand grips your hair, keeping you in place even though there’s no way you’d be going anywhere when he’s got you so hooked on the creamy taste of him, letting his cum pool in your mouth.

You watch his own euphoria wash over him with hazy eyes, taking in the sweat glistening on his muscled chest and neck, and the way the veins in his right arm are much more present as he squeezes the last of his orgasm out on your lips. Shame is the last thing you feel when he uses his cock to trace the last bit of his cum along your face, making a mess out of your chin and cheeks until he finally pulls away to look at his work.

He takes a moment to gather his bearings before breathing out your name in sheer amazement. You most definitely look like a cum slut right now, and you sure do feel like one. But _damn_ it feels right. Especially when it’s him.

You make a show out of swallowing his cum down, the excess saliva diluting the taste, but you moan nonetheless. And when you raise your hands to collect the rest, he stops you.

Once again, Iwaizumi’s scooping white off your face and into your mouth, only this time you’re completely expecting it and suck greedily on his digits when he does so.

“Look at you,” he breathes out with a tired smirk. You hum around his fingers and bat your eyes, your high finally coming down. He takes all of you in, a proud expression dawning over his features before his fingers pop from your mouth.

“Now you really _are_ a mess,” he chuckles.

“Mm, but whose fault is that?”

“Yours.”

You scoff at him, feeling the familiar comfort of your relationship settling into the air like it always has. Somehow things feel natural. Because you two _do_ know each other well.

“I’m gonna go clean up,” you tell him, and he’s right behind you when you stand on wobbly legs, except he pulls you into his bathroom.

“Let me help you?” He offers, unsure. _That’s_ the Iwaizumi you know.

“You?” You raise a brow at him, but your stomach _does_ do a little flip.

“Yeah,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing. “Round 2 can happen in the shower.”

 _That’s_ the Iwaizumi you can’t wait to know more of.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
